Sane Again
by ExplosiveDiarrhea
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Rainclouds in my head

Zim's POV

Another day goes by as Zim rest on the couch next to Gir, contemplating on what he should do. Why is he sitting on the couch rather than being in his underground base, doing god knows what?

He's bored, depressed, got nothing better to do, and overall, all his attempts at world domination were all half-hearted, because he honestly stoped trying.

He likes to keep Dib curious, he wants to make Dib paranoid, to make him worry about his next "plan", only because he's the only company Zim gets. Why does Zim care? Because whatever was in pak, storing his memories, have opened up, like a file on a computer, which caused him to remember his repressed memories.

He remembers his days in his military training, of all the horrors of Irken Invader training, of his usual injuries, of his constant nightmares, of the times he was pitted against his fellow Irken, of him killing his only friend that understood him. Yes, he remembered too much of his previous life. The life he had before he utterly blocked them, the life he could've completely removed from his fragile mind, the life he kept to retain his sanity.

He wonders what Dib would say or think of him if he were to find out why he missed THREE FREAKING DAYS of Middle Skool without notice, he's really worried if Dib thinks less of him or even makes fun of him. Zim actually cares, even if he's afraid to admit it.

His only companion, Gir, had been modified, or to be blunt, completely reformated. His behavoir had been changed, Zim was sick of cleaning after him, so he made sure that Gir's personality had been altered completely, so he would have the mind of a 10-year old child who loves, worries, cares for his father/master. Gir has a tendency to relapse, yet they're becoming less and less frequent. Though Gir is finally acting normal, Zim still wants somthing. Something more. Zim did everything he can to forget how Horrifically Depressing his life is, wondering if Dib is aware of his mental state.

Dib's POV

Dib's at Math class, specificaly, algebra, his easiest subject. 'Where the hell is Zim? He never misses Skool. Probably another stupid world domination plot' he thought.

After skool, he rushers to Zim's house to ask Gir if he knows what his "master" is plotting, seeing as Gir usually tells Dib anything. At the front door, he ressist the urge to knock, unsure if the lawn gnowms would attack or if Zim happens to be in the living room. He decides to check his window, and saw the most heart-warming thing any random girl would squeal for, which also confuses Dib, at the sight of Zim, asleep, on the couch, hugging Gir, both in their disguises, seemingly cuddleing each other, depressed, content. Or acting.

Dib, photographs the sight, runs home, back to his room, wondering what he should do with this photo.

A/N : Alright, now that's over with, Review please, and tell me what you think. Its not a one-shot, this will have multiple chapters, hopefully longer than this. No flames please.


	2. Ground Zero: Flashback

Dib, currently at home, is staring at the photo, in awe at the only sign of emotional weakness, fear, lonelines, or whatever he's staring at, coming from his mortal enemy, Zim. The creature he once saw as cold, evil, heartless. . .Inhumane, yet there he is, crying on Gir's shoulder, curled up in a ball, holding on to Gir tightly as if he would leave him. 'What the heck is wrong with Zim? Thats not like him.' he thought, though one thing is for sure, for the past three years, Dib knows nothing of Zim. He thinks he does, but he doesn't.

When Zim started to regain memories of his past life seven weeks ago, he usually found himself in that position within the holiday's, Saturday's, Sunday's, Vacation, whenever he has free time. He always has free time. Not including Gir, Zim never leaves the house to talk to anyone. He has nobody to talk to that can relate to his problems in any which way. So when Dib saw him in that position, he wonders about Zim's personal life, but how would he understand him? If he asks Zim, Chances are, Zim will kick Dib in the back of his face somehow, Zim will yell at him, saying that its none of his concerns, which will somehow lead to them in Detention, Or. . . .Zim is aware that he was watching. 'Its an act isn't it! He's faking!'

'Stop thinking about it. He's not THAT great of an actor.' Dib thought.

For some reason, Gaz decided to waltz into his room. . . Okay she brought her evil aurora inti his room, practically stomping to grudgenly say 'Dad says Dinner is ready' when she saw her older brother staring at a photo. "Let me guess, its Zim related?" she asked. Dib looked up, watching her constant scowl on her face, said "Looky here" then showed her the photo. As she gazes at said photo, her scowl seems to soften, though its pretty much a straight face, and "Tch, whiner." 'Typical.' Dib thought.

"So what did you do?" she asked, her right eye focused on him, as if she knew it involved Dib. "Nothing! He's been absent for three days. I just saw him like this." Dib said. "Then leave him alone. You make it sound like a bad thing. Its stupid, your stupid." She said. "But its weird!" "So is your head." She retorted. "Fine, Fine." He folded the photo and put it in his wallet which held an insignia vaugely similar to the "Mysterious Mysteries" show. 'I wonder what Zim is up to.' he thought.

Zim's POV

"Mastah, why are you always sad?" Gir asked, worry aparent. "I'm hurt Gir." He replied softly. "Do you need a band aid?" "No Gir. I did something, something I wish I forgot." "Like what?" "Bad things, i'm just. . .sad." "But why?" "I did something," voice still quiet, "something bad. I killed someone. . .someone important. . .and its my fault." Gir held him tighter, thinking it would ease his master's pain. Zim does the same, then, turns around, placing Gir against the back cusions, with Zim's back facing the T.V.

Gir is confused. His master is unusually freindly toward him. For the past seven weeks, Gir finds himself in this position, though he enjoys the embrace, unsure on how to help his master cope with. . .whatever he's going through. He knows its not Dib, he sensed him outside a while ago. Its not Gaz, she's mean to everyone. So who? Quietly, Gir asked "Mastah, what happened?" Zim pulled out a wire from his Pak, and handed it to Gir. Gir proceded to attach the wire in his head, and witnessed his master going through the Military Training regimen, alone.

Nine Earth Years ago

Irken Proving Grounds

Begining of Solitude:

Zim is behind cover, a metal wall 1.5 feet tall, pertruding from the ground. A strange weapon in his hand, shaking in fear. A weapon on the other side of his position, which look like a gattling gun 'cept its fires laser bolts, is unloading on Zim's position, though there is momentary pauses when it overheats. The weapon in Zim's hand (Think about the blaster in Men In Black) is a handgun looking blaster he modified from the Irken's Gun shop called "Blasters R' Us". The weapons actual name is the "I.B.P. 670", a blaster that can fire bolts of plasma, its battery under the barrel of the gun. His modified weapon can acurately fire EIGHT Plasma Bolts with each pull of the trigger. The draw back is, it has heavy recoil, over heats quicklyand drains the battery like a Humvee drinks gas. The bright side at least, solar panels on the top of the barrel to recharge the battery during daylight and a secodary barrel, slightly longer than the gun that is attached to the side, can syphon the dust and oxygen in the air to create a "Last Resort" smoke screen.

This scattergun-like pistol in his hand has an engraving on the side of the barrel. In Irken, it reads, "THE BRUTAL MASHER". Zim waits for the tell-tale pause of silence, then pops out of cover, swings around and, rather awkwardly, places his left hand on the top of the gun with his right hand on the trigger, and fires three times at the Irken manning the menacing weapon. Seven-teen out of Twenty-four bolts hit the invader, knocking him off the weapon. Zim runs toward said weapon, as he hears the blast doors open to summon more troops behind him. He jumps over the cover for the turret, places his shoulder against the wall, pinned from supressing fire from blasters of all models, old and new, bolts of plasma hitting his location.

On Zim's right leg is a I.D.S.U. , or a "Spawner", a rectangular device used to store and spawn wepons. He presses a sequence of buttons, then his blaster dissapears, only for another wepon to takes its place. Its supposed to be an Assault Rifle, labled "ABR 720" but Zim modified it just as well. Rather than one barrel, it has three. Each barrel fires Seven bolts of plasma, leading to Twenty-one Plasma Bolts per trigger pull. Its recoil is much more bearable than the BRUTAL MASHER, as it is barrel heavy with recoil dampers under each barrel, yet its less acurate, which is a good thing. . .Perhaps. An engraving on the handle reads, "ANGRY CERBERUS". Another semi-automatic wepon with a scattergun effect. Though its much more powerful then the BRUTAL MASHER, its kick back is terrible. Another sequence of button presses later, two large marble sized metallic orbs, one red, the other, yellow.

He tosses the yellow orb toward the others soldiers, which leads to a loud bang and yelling. He tossed a Phospherus Bomb, or a "Flash Bang". Standard equipment for Defensive Mk. I Soldiers. A common miscompsemption of this Flash bang is, it blinds targets. It does not. It deafens and disorients nearby organisms. The flash, just being the explosion itself, isn't bright enough to do so. Zim pops out of cover, tosses the red orb at the larger, more dangerous looking groups of soldiers, then watches them get blown away from each other. 'The "H.E.C.G." does its job liked I hoped.' Zim thought. He then fires his rifle at them, taking out Thirteen out of Eighteen soldiers untill his gun overheats. The Flash Bang is standard issue, but the H.E.C.B. is of Zim's creation. He then jumps out of cover, runs toward the still disoriented soldiers, jumps over the cover they're behind, then fires at each one of them.

The last one left is Zim.

The Leaders During that time appear from the ceiling on a floating platform, anouncing to the audience, (that Zim was unaware of), that Zim is the Victor. A large screen appears from the ceiling, "STATUS REPORT" in large, bold, letters in Irken at the top of the screen. Zim watches the screen intenly, sure that it will anounce Zim's rank. First thing he see's is his name, previous rank "Ofense Mk. II Squad Support Troop", which shows his new rank as "Elite Infiltrations Invader". A rank that confused him. 'This is what the test is for?' Zim thought. The past two hours of traing solely required the abillity to work solo, a test to show your competent enough to survive on your own, but Zim is still excited. Then the names and rank of the deceased apear, wich Zim continues to watch. The last name, after Fifty-eight names were listed, Horrified him as he realized he killed his companion, his possible mate. An Irken female, with long Lekku's (antenae) that reached her neck, and had a strange name rare to Irkens, was the last one he killed during this test. After looking around, he saw her body, lifeless.

Her name. . . is "Anna".

A/N: Its a little longer but i'm still dissapointed with it. Oh, well. Reveiw please, and be honest, what do i need to improve on?

A/N 2: I fixed gramatical errors, added more detail to the weaponry, added a few more sentences, yadda yadda yadda. Now, the weapon Description will be under each chapter to fully explain each weapon included.

Name - #index

I.B.P. 670 - I.B.P. Stands for "Irken Blaster Pistol". Lame, I know but who cares? 670 is the "Class" Rank. 670 for hand guns generally means a inexspensive, reusable, easily modifiable, average acuracy, handgun that, for Irkens, is nothing special but somewhat valiuable. The higher the number, the more its worth.

A.B.R. 720 - "Assault Blaster Rifle" Also lame, lol. An adequet assault rifle with moderate damage, an acuracy between 71%-85%, bearable kickback and recoil, and (at the time), standard issue.

I.D.S.U. "Spawner" - "Infinete Dimension Storage Unit" though dont let the name fool you. This aint no Jimmy Neutron your reading, rather than another demension storage unit that Jimmy had, its a Portable Storage Unit that can scan items, turns those same items into memory, to preserve the item untill its needed. A large memory card, if that helps. Basically, it demateirializes objects and stores them untill summoned. Zim's creation.

Phospherus Bomb "Flash Bang" - It is what it is.

H.E.C.G. - "High Explosive Concussion Grenade" Not meant for killing, its designed like the Flashbang, but its meant to knock out targets. But, like the story describes, was too powerful and killed its targets. Zim doesn't care though.

Also, conjure up a weapon of your own that is futureistic, something Zim might have used, and I may add it in the next chapter. Only the best weapon will show. By best, I mean not some overpowered peice of weaponry, something kinda realistic. Review for the story and include your imaginary weapon for each chapter review.


	3. Medical Pavillion: Flashback

Nine Earth Years Ago

The Barracks

Two Earth Days Later

Zim is laying down on his bed, in complete solitude. Four-teen soldiers used to roam the barracks, talking, focused on their hobby, sleeping, but because of Zim's "test", he's all thats left. A bottle of pills in one hand, instructions on the other. Apparrantly, the Medical Drone didn't take too kindly of Zim's reaction toward him back at the Medical Pavillion. He didn't mean to attack him, it just happened, unsure of what came over him. So, he reads the angrily written note in his hands, explaining the purpose of the medication,when he should take them, why he should take them.

The Medical Pavillion: Flashback

Previously, at the Medical Pavillion, one Earth hour after the "test", a Medical Drone (Irken Paramedic), is checking for any possible injuries, only discovering a bruise on Zim's shoulder. After handing Zim a cold pack, they moved to the psycological evaliuation. Moving to the next room, he attaches sensors to Zim's crainium, sensors coming from a machine connected to a moniter to literally See what Zim is thinking. The Medical Drone watches the moniter to see an image of. . . himself, smirking at him, waving. The Drone looks to see Zim, hoping to better understand what it means. Instead, he gets tackled into the ground, Zim trying to strangle the life out of the Drone.

Zim was angry. Unusually angry. Angry at the test he taken, angry at the outcome, angry at his own race to even allow such a test.

Angry at. . . himself. He knew many others would die, he knew he could've died, so why did he take the test? It was optional. It wasn't necessary. On official records, he was the best soldier Irk had to offer, so why test him? Because of one teeny tiny little detail.

He was "Too Nice".

Irken society saw this as strange. It was something that bothered his fellow soldiers. Irken's are not nice, they're not friendly, they're not carefree. None of these attributes are found in any Irken for a reason. None of them help make elite soldiers.

So, Zim was like the black sheep of the armada, but inexpendable. Anna was exactly like him. Optimistic, friendly, carefree. . . oh god, they were so stubbornly optimistic, it was scary.

None of these contribute to skill, so whats with their attitude toward everything? They wanted ruthless soldiers, not friendly regular jackoffs. Which is what the test was about. It was to toughen them up. To make them ruthless. To make the perfect soldier. That what the test was for. To get rid of the most abnormal Irkens' in their society.

Back to Zim, he takes all his anger, all his anguish, his guilt, onto the poor Drone. Guards outside the door heard a rather loud thud from the room. One walks into the room rather quickly to see Zim attacking the Drone. He tackles Zim to the ground, and pins him to the floor, Zim struggling to be set free.

The Drone stands up, and stabs a hypodermic needle to Zim's neck, and pulls out rather quickly. Zim seems to settle down, relaxes, only to have the Drone kick the side of Zim's head knocking him out. Zim eventually wakes up in the Barracks, two Earth days later, with a bottle of pills on his nightstand. He picks them up.

Back at the Barracks

Zim observes the note, stating that he is to take one after each Irk rotation.

The medication is meant to "even him out".

Zim knew what it meant, its to turn him into what he's not. Cold, uncaring, heartless. He opens the lid, putting the bottle over his mouth to swallow one, only to swallow three by mistake. Zim starts choking untill it finally drops down his esophagus. Because of this mistake, it lead to Zim requesting more, after each time he finishes his meds. He became addicted to the meds, which led to his downfall.

Sideaffects of overconsumption include:

Possible insanity

Stupidity

Constipation

Attention Deficet Disorder

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

Impared Judgement

Yes, his meds is what made Zim the laughing stock of his race. His biggest mistake was his addiction.

Present Day

Earth

Zim's Base's Living room

Gir pulls out the wire as he sensed his master rise from the couch, wire retracting, as he move toward the trashcan elevator.

"Where are you going mastah?" Gir said, worried. "Sleep." Zim stated. He steps into the elevator, going into the underground portion of his home, walking toward the direction of his room in the familar hallways.

Zim lifts the covers of his crimson colored bed, to jump in and think. Thinking of Anna, of his time before the test, the times he enjoyed with Anna.

He removes his contacts and wig.

Thinks about the times he grew angry, stupid, insane, his faliures, all the way untill he met Gir. Then about his Pak. Why did his Pak do such a thing? It takes a tiny glitch in his system for his Pak to act without Zim's permission.

Its not to say he needs to fix his Pak. He's grateful for him to remember what he used to be. He's grateful for this strange anomaly. He can regain the sanity he lost so long ago, his old, vibrant attitude, his forgotten personallity. He used to be an intelligent being, a great big ball of sunshine. So full of hope, he fails to notice Gir watching him through the vents. Zim finally dozes off, content with this newfound knowledge. Gir quietly enters his room, carefully landing on Zim's bed, still wearing his clean dog suit, watching Zim sleep in the darkness, watching. . .

A/N: Better right? Review please.


	4. HalfLied

Earth

Zim's Base - Underground

The Armory - Gun Range

Zim stares at the paper targets, suprised at his ability to even fire a weapon. Its been a while. Zim has once again, in many years, finaly had a chance to test fire his signature weapon.

The Brutal Masher

Dents and scratches still mark the weapon, dust thick at the trigger. 'The trigger sticks at an odd angle.' Zim thought. The trigger bent slightly to the side, stiff as if someone spilled juice inside. The weapon is no longer at peak performance, barrel glowing red hot after each pull of the trigger. 'The internal coolers are damaged.' he mused. The scatter of each plasma bolt wider then before. 'The refraction lens are off-center.' he figured. The secondary barrel no longer works. 'I'll just fill it with lead. It'll make a usefull recoil damper.' he mused.

One thing Zim never found was the Angry Cerberus. He lost it long ago, never noticing untill recently. He searched all over his base like a needle in a haystack, unable to find it. Hours of searcing after midday, empty-handed.'That was dissapointing.' he thought.

Zim spent his time, polishing, buffering, reparing, his signature handgun. Though he can never replace those parts, the secondary barrel will still be used for as a recoil damper. The recoil was still unbearable, but hopefully, extra weight on the barrel will decrease recoil. Zim stares at his gun, admireing its reflectivity, its smooth texture. It felt old to him, like it existed decades before, which was fine with him. 'It is an antique.' Zim thought.

"Mastah?" Gir said suddenly, startling Zim. "AH, uh, Gir, um, what are you doing here?" Zim said awkwardly. "Dib is at the front door."Gir said. "Invite him." Zim stated. "Really?" Gir questioned. "No, of course not! I dont need him pestering me with twenty questions." Zim said, irritated. "Oh." Gir sighed. "Im sorry Gir. Its just. . . Dib isn't the understanding type. He'll never believe what I have to say." Zim said quietly. "What about skool?" Gir asked. "I'll go tommorrow." Zim said. "It is tommorrow." Gir said bluntly. "What!" He turned his head toward the clock, it reads 6:53. "Whatever, I still have an hour. What does Dib want?" Zim asked.

"About what happened yesterday." a voice said behind. Zim rather calmly, turns his head to face Dib, unsure of what he meant. Zim raises an imaginary eyebrow. "I saw you yesterday." Dib said, taking a photo out of his pocket, handing it to Zim. Zim holds the photo in his hands, embarrased that he was spotted in that position. "It has nothing to do with some stupid plan or whatever your thinking." Zim stated. "Did you finaly realize that you will never conquer this planet Zim?" Dib smirked. "Yes." Zim stated. "Well YOU'LL NEVER-wait, WHAT?" Dib yelled, shocked at his answer. "I thought long and hard about what will happen if I were to let this continue. I finaly came to a conclusion that the Empire will not have anything to gain if I were to succeed." Zim half-lied. "What do your kind have that Irkens' dont already have? A blackhole genarator?" Zim said.

Zim IS right. Humans dont have anything worthwhile to Irkens. All they have to give is their snacks. Zim tried some Earth sweets before, a lot of sweets, and concluded that Earth sweets are much, much better then Irken sweets. What will you do for a Klondike bar? Not much. What will Irkens' do for Earth sweets? Anything. To Zim, Earth sweets were to die for. The pasteries too. 'The only thing humans are good at are making sweets.' Zim thought. Though he doesn't hate humans like he used to, he does have a reputation to keep so. . .

"Now that you have your worthless information, leeEEAAAve!" Zim said, speaking like he used to before. "How do I know your not lying? HUH!" Dib exclaimed. "Think about it, what does your kind have that we dont already have?" Zim asked truthfully. Dib thought about it, what DOES his kind have that dont already exist with Irkens? "NOTHING! Now leave!" Zim yelled. "But what happened yesterday?" Dib yelled. "Non'yah." Zim stated. "Non'yah?" Dib repeated. "Yes. Non'yah." Zim replyed. "I dont get it." Dib said. "Dont know what it means?" "No." "Non'yah business." Zim finaly said.

"Just TELL ME!" Dib said. "I was laughing really hard." Zim stated. Dib slapped his own head. "Oh, COME ON!" Dib yelled. "I gave you an answer. What more do you want?" Zim said, irritated. "Are you really leave this planet alone?" Dib asked. "Of course. What would Irk do with inferior technology? But this planet may witness more humans with 'skin conditions'." Zim said normally. "WHAT? WHY!" "Why what? I thought humans wanted to discover more life forms not from this planet. Whats your problem, human?" Zim asked. "What makes you think I'll willingly let them take over?" Dib asked. "What take over? Your government?" Zim asked. "NO, the other Irkens!"

"They wont come here to invade. Again, your race has nothing. All that will happen is, other Irkens who will come to this planet will only wish to vacation here. Irkens labeled this planet a 'Vacation resort'. When I described this planets atmosphere and scenery to my leaders, they informed me they'll send more invaders to observe this planet to confirm or deny my allegations. All that will happen is, the invaders will wear disguises, blend into society to see if what I said is true. If your planet passes the test, it will be spared, so dont worry your tiny brain and giant head." Zim concluded.

"So will you leave?" Dib asked. Zim placed his fist over where his heart should be and said, "That hurts, right here." "Oh, dont make me feel guilty. You dont even HAVE feelings!" Dib yelled. "Ouch. What do you mean I dont have feelings, hypocrite? All you do is make fun of me - the entire skool avoids me and the faculy stares at me." Zim said, hurt in his eyes. "I didn't even know you had feelings." Zim said quietly. Dib, after a moment of awkward silence, said "Well, your not kind!" "What do you mean I ain't kind? Just not your kind." Zim stated bluntly.

"AARRGH! Whatever, I'm going to skool." "Your gonna be late." Gir said, forrgotten over their 'discussion'. "DAMN!" Dib runs to the elevator, checking his watch. 7:58. After Dib left, Zim sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

A/N: Over 4000 words and none of them are swear words. Woot. Hope you saw this as funny. Review.


	5. FaceFisted

Middle Skool

Geometry 1 B

Mrs. Flannery's class

Substitute Teacher in her place - Mr. Martyr

Dib runs into the classroom, already out of breath. "Your late." the Sub stated. "I (pant) overslept (pant)." Dib exhaled. He limped toward his seat, next to the windows in the third row, fith desk, in a row of five desk's and a column of seven. "Took you long enough." Zim said. "AAH!" Dib yelled. Zim was currently seated forth row, fourth desk. Right behind Dib to his left. "How did you get here?" Dib asked, suprised. "I. . .Walked?" Zim stated amusingly. "But you were. . . Aw forget it." Dib said defeated. "Whatever." Zim replied.

Thirty-five desks fill the room but only Seven-teen students are present. The local residents around the school dont normally send there kids to this school. Ever since Dib met Zim, Dib's constant bickering of Zim reached the whole skool, which reached the parents of the students who caught wind of this information. When their children told their parents about the green kid with no ears, they pulled the kids out of the school and into the next one. The images that were in a parents head were either:

1. Zim cut his ears off and painted his skin green with the eyes of the wicked.

2. Zim was the type of person to do "dares" and follow them through. The thought of this meant that Zim was a trouble maker, (which is kinda true), and they dont want there kids to be involved with him.

3. Zim was weird. So he should be ignored.

Yes, the parents overeacted when they heard about him. Even when the school has the best reveiws within the district, Zim's enrollment affected the school. Some were worried, some were biased. So a drop in the student body of the entire skool is the result. Over 30% out of some 2000 students were transfered out of that school. That leaves around 1400 students, which in a rather large skool, is sometimes quiet. Because of a predicament like this, faculty has quietly adviced all students, except Dib, to avoid Zim. If students were to continue to disappear, the faculty would be out of the job.

So, because of the over-reaction the parents, and the faculty worried about their job, Zim never had a chance to talk to anyone else that isn't Dib, for the past seven weeks. Due to circumstance Zim is indeed both, a loser and a freak. Such a thought like that usually appears in Zim's head, hurting him even more. 'At least I have Gir.' Zim thought, sadly. After about an hour of the teacher randomly writing problems on the board, class ended and it was time to go to the next class. Finaly, when lunch started, Zim walks to the P.E. field at the back of the skool. At the field, students have fun with their friends by playing games like soccer or football. The large trees in the field were never cut down, but they were well taken care of. The trees brought a special sceanary to adults who passed by the side walk, as if this skool was special.

Zim finaly stoped at a tree, sat under it in the cool shade, and waited for time to pass. Within the past seven weeks, this location was Zim's usual waiting area during lunch. Dib already knew of his usual spot, but chose to leave him be. He was unsure of what to say to him. Zim, at the tree, nearly dozed of until a presence had made itself known. "Hey its that freak kid." the local skool tuanted. "Why's your skin green, freak?" Zim's tormentor said. "What do you want?" Zim said, uncaring. "Your in my turf." the bully said. "I claimed it seven weeks ago." Zim stated, pulling out a contract. Date, signature, terms of use, completely genuine. The bully grabbed the paper and read it intently. He ripped up the contract,"What contract?" the bully smirked. "That was a printed copy. The princable has the actual contract." Zim said lazily. "I dont care! Leave or i'll make you leave!" the bully yelled. Everyone in the vicinity watched Zim for his reaction. Zim calmly stood up and coldly said, "Make me." He emphasized his point by staring daggers at the bully.

The tormentor got angry. He shoved Zim forcebly into the tree and punched Zim in the face. Zim didn't lose his threataning stare. Zim shoved the bully back, putting distance between them. Zim made a fist, turned around, and punched the tree. A crack is heard, blood dripping from Zim's hand. They looked at the tree for blood, but all they saw was a visible dent in the bark as small peices fell off. Zim turns back to the bully, takes two steps toward him, pulled his arm back and shoves his hand at the bully's forehead, grabing his skull, and slamming him to the ground. His tormentor yelped when his head made contact with the grass, clutching his head in agony. "Leave, worm." Zim said harshly while leaning against the tree next to the impact. The bully's friends help him up and runs to the skool nurse, afraid of Zim. Zim starts to maniacly laugh just like he used to, but abruptly stoped. He didn't need the other students to think he's a psyco. All of the other students depart except for one. As Zim sits back down under the shade, he hears a shuffle next to him, then a voice.

Gaz, who was the one watching, chose that moment to say, "Are you okay?" Gaz asked. . . .Silence. "Teach me how to do that." Gaz said with a monotone voice and pure seriousness in her eye's. "Alright. Meet me at my house and i'll show you. If you pass i'll give you something." Zim says. "Like what?" Gaz asked.

"A special present." said Zim.


	6. Training Gaz

Earth

Zim's Base - Underground

The Armory - The Fireing Range

Zim is in front of a computer in a room next door of the fireing range. Gaz, at the fireing range, waiting in the area where the targets pop up. Two holograms of humans appear, one of them looking like Gaz.

Zim lifts the mic and says, "Observe the fake Gaz, she will perform the technique." Gaz faces the fake Gaz. The hologram moves its arm back, slamming its head at the other, raising the others head upward, then backwards, then downwards, hitting the floor. The fake Gaz's movements were swift and fluid like. A crash test dummy appears from the ceiling, landing on the floor, standing in front of her. "Replicate what you just saw." Zim said. "How is it even standing?" Gaz asked. "Nevermind that now."

Gaz did as she was told, slamming the mannequins head against the floor, scratching the back of its head. "Good, but there's room for improvement." Zim stated. "What do you mean?" Gaz asked. "You held his head incorrectly. You placed your hand over its mouth. If you did that to anyone else, they'll bite." Zim explained. "You have to place your hand on its forehead, and lift upward. The natural reaction people tend to have is jumping, so when they jump, push their head back, then down. You keep holding their head until they hit the ground. Watch," Zim finished.

The holograms reset to their original position. They performed the act again, but in slow-motion. As the second dummy demonstrates, it jumps as its being supended in the air. Then his head is forced back, then downward hitting the ground. If you were to trace an imaginary line, the starting point of his head suspened in the air, to the end point on the ground makes a perfect quarter circle. "I get it now." Gaz said, determination in her eyes.

The real dummy stands up, back to its feet. "Zim, where did you get thing from?" Gaz asked curiously. "I stole it from a car dealership." Zim said. "Figures." Gaz replyed. She does the technique again, correctly this time. "Wow. You passed in two tries. Well, I did promise to award you, so stay there." Zim said. "Fine."

After a minute, Zim arrived with a black box with a purple bow. "What is it?" Gaz asked. "Open it." Gaz took the box, then asked, "Its not a trick is it?" "Just open it." Zim sighed. She lifted the lid, and took out a shiny object. With stars in her eyes, she asked, "What is this?" "Its an irken blaster, but I modified it long ago, and it stoped working. Its supposed to fire like a, what do you call it? Shotgun? Whatever, you can have it." Zim said proudly. "Are you sure?" Gaz asked. "Yes. I couldn't fix it without the proper tools so I kept it in the Armory hanging on the wall, like an award. Its yours now."Zim said.

"Cool." Gaz breathed. "I need to ask you something though, Zim." "What?" Zim asked. "Dib showed me that photo of you cry-" "Stop. I dont want to hear it." Zim interrupted. "What happened?" Gaz asked. "I was. . .having a . . . weak moment." Zim said softly. "It's personal. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Gaz said honestly. "Since when did you care?" Zim said coldly. "All you do is play your stupid games, bringing your evilness wherever you go. Threatening people and all that crap." Zim retorted. "I always cared Zim. I just dont like showing it." Gaz replyed.

'She cares?' Zim thought. As far back that Zim could remember, the only person that cared about him was Anna. Everyone else just avoids him, not caring wether or not he was around. Nobody to ask him 'How was your day?' or 'Did you have a good time?' He was alone for the majority of his life. So the knowledge of someone actually caring about him, gave him a warm feeling in his cold heart. "Really?" Zim asked. Gaz, with a straight face, only nodded. "I cant explain now. Today, I have to scan my Pak. So i'll be really busy. Maybe tommorrow." Zim said. "Alright." Gaz proceeded toward the elevator, going home.

Zim stood there, realizing what this meant. "I think I have a new friend."

Zim's Base - Living Room

"Gir." Gaz called. "Yes?" Gir said from the kitchen. "Why was Zim crying yesterday?" Gaz asked. "Oh. . . Did Dib tell you?" She nodded. "Mastah isn't feeling well." Gir said "Mastah is getting nightmares, and he's getting scared." he lied. "What about?" Gaz asked. "He didn't say. Scary lady, I think Zim is alone. Why wont you be his friend?" Gir inquired. "I dont think he likes me Gir."

"Oh." Gir sighed. "Tell Zim I said 'Get Well'." Gaz said. "O.k."

Gaz left his home, proceeding to her house. Entering her front house, she walks up the stairs toward her room. She's planning on telling Zim something really important. Unsure of how to go about this, she lay's on her bed, pondering, until she dozed off. Not aware of what Zim may or may not do tommorrow.


	7. Hidden Talents

A/N: I hope no one gets dissapointed in this chapter. Some might see it as cheesy.

Earth

Middle-Skool

Biology B

". . . Which is how the poison from the Poison Dart Frog's skin travels to the predator." said Mr. Dislex, the Biology teacher. Unlike most students, Dib is facinated with this subject. His want to understand and learn more about the anatomy of many different creatures helped the young, big-headed genious pass this class with flying colors.

Geometry 1st period, English 2nd period, Biology 3rd period, Earth Science 4th period, and American Government 6th period, are just the classes Dib seem to fly thru with A's. The only class he seems to be failing is P.E. He's on the verge of passing with a C- or failing with an F+. Other than that, he has a chance to graduate a few months early, which means the next step is High Skool.

Typically, Dib tends to wonder about Zim's anatomy, the Irken anatomy. Zim doesn't have this class with Dib, so the lack of 'Distractions' keeps Dib from focusing on lectures, but more on his inappropiate thoughts. Thoughts like 'What do Zim's organs look like?' or 'What purpose do the slick black appendages on Zim's head serve?' or even 'How do Irkens mate?'

Yes, with every question he forms in his head, he imagines a grapic picture for the possible answer. He seem's to deny that he has a problem with his curiousity of Zim's body. He never seen it before, and since Zim will most likely never show him, he developed a type of O.C.D. 'One day I'll be the one to disect his body,' Dib thought. Aside from his dream of becoming the first human to perform an autopsy on an Irken Invader, and being the first to show evidence to the world, he wanted to become famous for doing so. He figures the only way to be the greatest of the greatest, is to show the world the greatest discovery ever to the world.

Zim.

Even though its been three years since Zim's enrollment to Dib's Elementary Skool, they both tried to best each other. Whether it had to be conquering, capturing, or even killing, they will always fail. Dib, being the optimist he is, will always firmly beleive that he will win.

The lunch bell rings and the students depart, Dib is the last one to leave. He walks through the hallways, past the cafeteirias, around the locker room, to his destination.

The P.E. field

Dib's current objective is to find Zim for questioning, more specifically, the way Zim's body works. But there's a problem. The feild is swarming with students. That makes his job much more difficult. That and there's the issue of a stage set up under the old oak tree that Zim usually resides. The stage has a large sign that reads 'The Talent Show'. Seven students are in line behind the stage, eager to show their talent, eager to win an easy Fifty bucks. Second place earns Twenty.

A student with red curly hair is currently playing on the Acoustic Guitar, performing a song that sounds like it came from south of the border. 'Where the hell is Zim?' Dib thought. As he looks back at the stage, watching the red head walking off the stage.

The faculty member acting as the Judge announces, "That was Margaret performing the 'Puss In Boots theme'. Our next contestant will perform the 'Paranoid' cover by Dave Mustaine. Zim you may approach the stage." "What?" Dib yelled.

Zim, on the stage, is holding the sterio-typical black and white Electric 'Axe'. "Let me get into character first." Zim said. He ruffles up his fake hair, careful not to dislodge the wig. The wig now takes the appearance of spiky hair. Zim pulls an oval shaped box out of his pocket, and opens the lid to reveal another set of contact lenses slightly different then the ones he currently use.

Zim leans his head down to conceals his maroon eyes from the other humans, and changes his contacts. When he tilts his head back up, the students, including Dib, notice Zim's new appearance. Even though Zim still wears his uniform, the messy, unkept hair and the different set of eye color make him look like a different person. His left eye has a blue iris, the right, green. This new appearance had actually made him look more presentable. If that makes sense.

Zim strums a few notes to check if its tuned correctly, then proceeds to performs. As he's performing, Dib is shocked that Zim even has the ability to play. He accurately strums all the right notes without mistakes. This makes all the students in the vicinity to cheer at Zim, but not just at his obvious talent. As Zim starts singing the lyrics to the song, his voice accurately mimic's the person who remastered this old time classic. The students applaud him for both of his talents and appearance.

"Finished with my woman cause she couldn't help me with my mind.

People think that I'm insane because I'm frowning all the time."

Dib facepalms at the sight. 'Of all the things Zim would do to prove he's normal, why this?' Dib thought.

"All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy.

Think I'll lose my mind-infact I'll possibly just pacify.

Can you help me!

Are you from my brain?

Oh, yeah. (Yeah, yeah)"

Dib has to admit, Zim isn't half bad. Infact, he's downright great. Dib continues to listen, entranced by the song.

"I need someone to show me the things in life that I cant find.

I can see the things of nature, happiness I must be blind."

'Wait, that sounds familiar.' Dib thought. Indeed it is. Gaz nowadays, tends to listen to this type of music in her room, loud enough to be heard clearly in Dib's room. He perfers orchestrated music then the fast paced, heavy riffs, and unnecesarilly loud music. Why? Because Dib is LAME and Gaz is awsome. There are some students that will make weird nicknames or insults, or even complements that somehow make sence. So while Gaz tends to be intimidating, her fellow classmates see her as someone cool. So she earns the title 'Awsome Possum'. Dib isn't someone that people talk to, he's just not interesting to others. He earned the title (unknowingly) 'Lame Lemur'.

"Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry.

Happiness I cannot feel, my love for me is so unreal."

Dib feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees Gaz looking at Dib questionally. "Wow. Is he serious?" Gaz asked. "He's serious Sam alright." Dib replied. "He's good though." Gaz ended.

"And so as you hear these words telling you now about my state,

I tell you to enjoy life, I wish I could But its too late."

Dib stands there, astonished its not some plan of world domination or an act of revenge. As Zim is finished with performance, he bows cerimoniously and walks off the stage. "That was Zim performing 'Paranoid' by Megadeth. After the other contestants perform, cast your votes in that wooden box on that stand." the Judge said.

As zim is off the stage, he noticed the Membraine duo watching him intenly. He walks toward the two, then says, "What?".

"What was the point of that?" Dib asked.

"To show I'm talented?"

"When did you learn to play? Gaz asked.

"About a year ago."

"You actually want the prize?" Dib asked.

"No. They asked for my permission to place their stage under my spot and I figured 'Why the hell not'?"

"They asked you?" Gaz asked.

"I made a deal with the skool. As long as I dont cause any trouble, I can go here at any time during skool hours. It's better than going to the office."

"Zim, I-"

"I refuse to teach you the Irken anotomy." Zim inturrupted Dib.

"How did you know I was gonna ask you that?" Dib wondered.

"You ask me everyday, now leave me be."

Zim leaves both of them, intent on being alone. "That was weird." Dib said. "Whatever, just dont bug him." Gaz added.

Zim's Base - Living Room

After skool, he was givin the first place prize. As he soon left and arrived at home, he lays on the couch, exhausted from walking from skool. The skool itself is about Four blocks Downhill from his location. Its a rather steep hill he has to travel upward after skool. "How was your day mastah?" Gir said excitedly. "I won first place in the skool talent contest." Zim replied.

"Watch'ya get?"

"Fifty bucks."

Gir jumps on his master's abdomen, laying on his Zim's lower torso much like a feeline would while sleeping. Zim only smiles at Gir's antics, and relaxes. He just wants to sleep the rest of the day away, which he does after dosing off.

Pleasent dreams, Zim.


	8. The Body and Nightime Tendencies

Earth

Zim's Base - Living Room

"Ugh, my head." Zim said groggly after he came to. He looks to the window. Nightime. "Gir?" He looks around for his companion, not on the couch, or floor, or even the kitchen. He looks for the clock, it reads 9:27. "Oh, come on." Zim said tiredly. He motions toward the other side of the couch, reatching for the remote, but stops when he notices a glint coming from the ceiling. Then movemet. 'Probably Gir's pet squrrel or something.' Zim thought. As he moves toward the trashcan elevator, he is oblivious to the movement from the ceiling moving toward him.

As Zim's elevator decends with him, the other elevator, disguised as a closet, is in active use by someone else. Zim exits the elevator, moving to the next room, closing the door. The other elevator open, then exits Dib in his black suit. Dib entered Zim's house during the night, expecting Zim to come up with another 'evil' scheme of world conquest. Dib follows Zim quietly, eventually finding him in a room he never been to. The room was dim but the multiple lightbulbs visible on the ceiling show that the room can get luminous and intense. Dib examined the room more, noticing the painted white, metal walls. The gray tiled floor. The large tubes filled with a transparent green fluid, attached to moniters and what seemed like its controls. Five tubes filled with the strange goo lined only one side of the room, but one of the tubes is carrying a body. Said body is half-naked, a peice of clothing over its groin. It has green skin, and appears to be a bipedal organism, but lekku (antennae) are on its head.

"What's Zim up to this time?" Dib said quietly. "Let me show you." a voice said behind him. "Aahh!" Dib schreeched. "What do you want now?" Zim said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His maroon eyes. "What are you planning now Zim?" Dib demanded. "Planning on going to sleep. Shouldn't you do the same?" Zim said, still tired. "In this place?" Dib asked. "No. I came here for sleeping pills. If you feel the need to be here, dont touch or take ANYTHING. I dont steal any of your stuff. So dont stoop as low." Zim said.

"What is this place?"

"The medical ward. Its where I keep my medicine."

"Irken medicine?"

"No, its-" Zim stops, both eyes half-lidded, ". . .yeah Irken medicine. Whatever."

"What is all this stuff?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I dont probe you for questions."

"Hey, I have the right to know!"

"No you dont. I'm not part of your Earth government. So you have no right."

"I need to know!"

"Their cloning tubes."

Dib's eyes widen. He didn't expect that answer, but that means. . .

That body is a clone. Another Zim. Dib takes a step back. "Oh, dont give me that look. I told you I'm not planning to take over anymore. Clones look like the doner of its DNA. They dont act like them. Its an experiment to see if the clone can survive on its own, develop its own personality, its qwirks, whatever. If we're lucky, he/she might be a good person. Also, if the clone isn't up to my standars, then it will be for Gir's amusement." Zim explained. 'And mine.'

"Why?"

"Do you have to yell? The reason for this clone is to take my place in skool. I already went through seven-teen years of military training and four years in the learning facilities. I shouldn't have to go again."

"Seven-teen years? How old are you?"

"(sigh) Again with the questions. I'm thirty-four earth years old."

Dib gasps with shock. 'He was that old?' he thought. They both were 3' 7" during elementary skool, but that was five years ago. Now Dib grew 5' 2", hitting a growth spurt some where at 5th grade. Zim, suprisingly reached 5' 4", not that tall but its strange. He was always short, but when Zim grew, it confused Dib.

"Now that I think about it, why are you tall?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't that short back then, I'm suprised that you head is still bigger than normal."

"But-"

"I dont know why. Maybe its Earths gravity. I can jump higher here compared to Irk. Its eaiser to lift heavy objects, but then that probably means that i'm just strong and I wasn't aware of my strengh. I do eat Earth vegistables. It probably helped me grow."

"But the clone-"

"Its also to become a companion if it fails standards. . .Why I'm telling you that, I dont know but just leave."

Dib just stared at Zim as he went toward his room, but then he came back, went to a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of pills. He then left, taking it with him. As Zim walked through the hallways reaching his room, he was tackled into the bedroom. Dib pinned him to the ground, "Whats the real reason?"

Then large metal doors slammed into the ground, locking them in Zim's room. Dib is kicked off Zim, "You idiot! Now we're locked here!" Zim yelled.

"Then open it!"

"It opens at six Dib! Its to lock you out, not lock you in!"

"Dammit."

"Well your sleeping on the floor! I do not want to hear from you-You shouldn't even be here!"

"Sorry, man-"

"You _better_ be."

Zim walks to his closet and throws a blanket and pillows at Dib. Then he walks to his bed, swallows a pill, then gets under the covers. Dib places the blanket on the floor, jelous of Zim's king sized bed. Then he hears muttering.

'He's already out?' Dib thought. He watches Zim's sleeping figure, only to notice that Zim is staring at him. "Seriously?" Zim said. He shifts his body, facing away from Dib.

Dib watched the fake invader, minutes passing buy. Zim moans quietly. The human stares at him. Then he hears wimpering. Dib moves to Zim's bed, moving in front of the invader. Zim seems to be displeasured by something, then he brings his knees to his chest, a sad look in Zim's face. Dib watches Zim, occasionally checking his watch. The noises from the invader dont seem to stop. Dib checks his watch, 12:07. 'Two hours?' Dib thought. 'What's Zim dreaming about?'

Zim shifts his body qiuckly, wimpering louder. Dib sits on the other side of Zim's bed, moving closer untill his knees bumped into Zim's back. 'Wait, where's his pak' Dib wondered. Zim continues to shift, violently. Dib shakes Zim's body, "Wake up!"

"The yelling, Dib. Come on" Zim says quietly.

"Zim, whats bothering you? I never seen you like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"A bad dream?"

"(sigh) I dont want to talk about it. Why do you care?"

"If your serious about not taking over Earth, we can be friends. Just tell me whats wrong."

"No. Just. . .no."

"Well, is there something I can do?"

". . . . Can you rub my lekku?"

"Your what?"

"My antennea."

". . . Uh, alright I guess." Dib said, embarrased. First, his job was to stop Zim's quest for world domination, now he was petting Zim? As Dib starts petting Zim's head, a sigh of content comes from Zim's mouth.

As Zim was dosing off, he asked "Do you know were Gir went?"

A/N: This ain't no slash fic. Just a chapter to show how the two will develop their friendship before they completely understand each other. That and maybe how Zim attempts to show honesty. The clone shall be revealed in chapter 9 or 10.


	9. Peace sells, but who's buying?

Zim's Base - The Bedroom

The wannabe Paranormal Investigator awoke from his slumber, his back sore from sleeping from the hard floor. A quick look-around his surroundings, Zim's room. He checks the door, his back not agreeing with him, still locked. He checks his watch, it reads 6:17. He walks to Zim's bed, grabbing his shoulders, "Wake up."

"Come on, what?" Zim said tiredly.

"Why is the door still locked? Its six."

"Daylight savings time."

"Dammit. God dammit."

"Whats bothering you, Dib-human?"

"I dont want to stay another hour with you. I want to forget last night."

"You mean the petting?"

"No the clone. But that too."

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Its not." Zim finished. "In my culture, its shows a sign of respect." Zim lied. "If it helps, I respect you."

". . . Uh . . ."

"Too much?"

"Just open the door."

"Cant. Wait another hour."

Dib sighed. He hates waiting. He sat back at the corner where his 'bed' was located. "Zim. . . why?"

"Because its on a timer."

"No! The clone!"

"The yelling, Dib, come on. . . I gave you a reason. Its to take my place when I leave, or dont show up to skool, or worse. . ."

"Like what?"

"Like you, Dib." This time he's serious.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I know what your like. Whatever little thing I do or say, you come back the next day to steal something again. Its either that or you get some worthless peice of equipment, to try and take me down, and everytime you try, something I own breaks. Where the hell do you keep getting them from? There's no way your the one who made those knock-out cuffs or the air taser, or that stun gun thing. Where do you get them, Dib?"

"I get them online."

". . . .Your joking right?" He stands up, only in red boxers. "Online? Are you stupid, Dib? How the hell would anyone find out what weapon works for what creature? Why even buy a specific gadget for any type of creature? If you want to kill me, get a gun. If you want to just want to knock me out, get a tranquilizer. Why use 'helpful' gadgets online if there's no definate proof that they work?" Zim stated.

"Uh. . ."

"Its because your an idiot. How would you know whats for the greater good? What made you believe I was an alien when we first met? What if it WAS a skin condition, and the fact my appearance the day after said transmission was just a coincedence? You know what would happen if what I said was true?"

". . ."

"You'd look like an ass."

"But you are an alien!"

". . . Well to be honest, since I'm not a human which DOES classify me as an alien, your are an alien just as well."

". . .What?"

"If you were the one to visit my home planet, you'd be the alien. That, and also the fact that your not Irken means that your an alien to my race. Idiot."

"But humans wanted to know if there was life on other planets!"

"Of course there is! Your race exist, and so does a million other species on this planet. Why WOULDN'T there be life anywhere else? How stupid is your kind! Remember how stupid I used to be in Elementary? You could've just made some kind of jesture or negotiation of you wanting peace from my race and could've tried to trick me. Lie to me if you have to. But to use violence to capture me, then disecting me after I was captured? Whats the hell is WRONG with you! And to think I thought I was crazy."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Make peace! Why isn't it obvious? If you didn't want to be destroyed, negotiate. You didn't even try. I shouldn't even have to explain all the things you could've done but didn't. Ever heard of 'Peace sells'? How come everyone try to look for peace, yet be violent when people feel threatened? Thats the Irony with your attempts. You want to save mankind, but you feel the need to start war with me rather then make peace? Fucking ironic! 'Peace sells, but who's buying?' should be my fucking motto!"

"Alright I get it! Just relax."

Zim sighs, taking a seat back on his matress. That was the longest rant he ever made. His heart racing with exhaustion and frustration. . .'Oh, shit.' Zim thought. (Thud)

"Zim!" Dib ran to Zim. He passed out, and he's breathing heavilly. The doors open. "Yes!" Dib exclaimed. He picks up the body, his goal to send him to the Infirmary or whatever its called. After traveling through the hallways, he finds it.

The Medical Ward

He places him on the bed in the ward, then looks around for something. Anything to help. But finds nothing useful. He runs back to Zim, shaking his shoulders, "Wake up! Zim!" He's not breathing. "DAMMIT!" He slams his fist to a wall, knocking off something on a stand over Zim's bed, landing on the Irken's chest. He looks back at the Invader, and sees an orange box looking object with metal pads attached. A sign on the box says 'Use for Medical Emergencies only.' 'Well this counts.' Dib thought. He picks up the object's paddles and places then on Zim's chest. The paddles have buttons, he presses.

Zim's body jolts upward, then, "AAAHHH! STOP SHOCKING ME!"

"Zim! I thought you were dead!"

"Zim never dies! Did I stop breathing?"

Dib nods. "Then Zim did die. What did you use on me?"

"This thing."

"Its called a de-fib. I'm pretty sure Earth Medical Facilities have them to."

"What happened Zim?"

"You pissed me off."

"I'm serious!"

"As am I."

"But what happened?"

"Its known as a heart attack."

A/N: Umm. . . right, the De-fib is something that everyone knows. But if your unsure:

The De-Fib is short for Defibulator. They can be found in hospitals and supposedly, ambulances. You place the paddles over where the heart should be, then when the surge of electricity travels through the paddles, to the chest, then the heart, it will jump start the heart and get it working again.

To my knowledge, it doesn't always work on the first try. Ussually, when a persons heart stops and they try to revive said person, it takes more than one use of the de-fib to keep said person alive enough to get treatment.

The De-fib Zim own is a small, portable De-fib you can take with you. Kind of like Valve's idea of a De-fib.


	10. Personal Background: Pt 1

Zim's Base - Underground

The Medical Ward

The two ex-enemies stare at each other in mild discomfort. The awkward silence developed shortly after noticing the attire they're each in. Zim, only in red boxers. Dib, in what appears to be a wet suit, though its similar to the Third Echelon's S.C. stealth gear. Finally, Dib breaks the silence, "Are you still mad?"

". . . No. I'm not the type to hold a grudge."

". . . So, um, how is it you got a heart attack when your angry?" Dib asked. If Zim is prone to such an attack when angry, why hasn't it happened before? Normally, he always seems to be in a shitty mood and lashes out at what he assumes is an insult. Though if Dib knew about Zim's anatomy, he'd realize their body's are somewhat similar.

"It's not when I'm angry, it's when I'm in a situation where it causes an increase in heart rate. I cant handle anything faster then average."

"What do you mean?" Dib grew curious. He decided if Zim wont tell him about how his body works, he would at least keep asking Zim personal questions untill he knew enough about Zim to compare to his own.

"Well, the Irken heart rate is similar to humans, but slightly below human average. But my average heart rate nowadays is below your humans rate when asleep. I cant afford to exert myself or find myself in a situation where I become excited." Zim leans toward the drawer next to the bed he's lying down on, and pulls out a cilindrical object smaller than his hand. "Whats that?" Dib asked. ". . . Painkillers. . . that go through the arteries. Its better than the pills that most hospitals give you, but addicting. Have to be careful." Zim said.

He injects himself on his wrist and slowly pulls out. Dib speaks, "Is it some kind of medical condition that causes you to be prone to such weakness?"

"Not exactly. At the Birthing Facilities back at Irk where I was born, a metal arm tried to pull me out of my hatching chamber, but it dropped me. I landed on my chest hard enough where my still developing ribs hit the organ hard enough to cause internal bleeding. The Medical drones fixed the damage, but they needed a machine to make sure there were no damages. Thats where the Pak comes in, but the Pak I was assigned to was faulty. It didn't do the job it was supposed to do, so while it covered most of my organs, it ignored my heart. So the damage I recieved there was permanent. It didn't repair the tissue or muscles, so because of that, I have to be careful of what I do."

Dib took a moment to take it all in. Its awful that Zim was unlucky enough to even live through that fall. The constant paranoia of dieing by some minor excitement. He actually feels sorry for Zim. "Well, is there something I can do to help?"

"Can you go upstairs and look for Gir?"

"Sure." As Dib walks to the elevator, he stops, "What happened to your Pak?"

"I took it off. It was worthless anyways."

"Dont you need it to survive?"

"No. Of course not. Did you get that off of Taks ship?" Dib nodded. "It doesn't litterally keep Irkens alive. It just depends on the evironment and the situation. Since the oxygen content in this city is cleaner than all of Irk, I have no need to filter it. As for the surviving thing, It just makes whatever your job is easier."

Dib accepted the answer, and proceeded to the elevator. As Dib left Zim's eyesight, Zim stood up, and walked through the hallways, toward his room. As he reaches his room, he jumps on his bed and pulls out a remote from under his pillow. He presses a button, then a large screen decends from the ceiling. An image of the living room appears. Dib is walking around the living room, searching through every nook and cranny for the little SIR unit.

Zim lets his eyes rest, wondering, "What is Gir up to now?"

A/N: This chapter is dissapointingly short, I know. But bear with me, next chapter will be longer.


End file.
